Fear of the Dark
by Mage-Alia
Summary: What would you do for the ones you loved? And what would they have done for you? Oneshot rated t for safety


Tiger and Bunny/ Heavy Rain Crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: Heavy Rain is the product of Quantic Dream while Tiger and Bunny isn't mine or there'd be a lot more Yaoi fanservice in it. :P

* * *

Fear of the Dark

By: Mage-Alia

* * *

Wild Tiger

* * *

It was a painfully slow day.

Sitting behind his desk ignoring the glares of the secretary and Bunny he sighed.

"Bunny-chan, can we take a break yet?" He all but whined as the blonde man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was the fifth time he'd asked in this hour alone and he was already becoming annoyed.

"No." He ground out. "Your damage fines generate all this work and you can't go till you finish it." The blonde pushed his glasses higher on his nose and Tiger rolled his eyes before scanning the desk for anything that wasn't the reports and finally settled on the stack of mail sitting there. Most of it was junk. A magazine subscription he'd taken out on a whim three months ago, a few fan letters (made obvious by the often bright coloured pens used to write on them) that he treasured for their rarity, a missing person's flyer for a middle aged couple that he had seen around the city more than once in the last few weeks and finally, there was a plain white envelope marked only with the name Barnaby Brooks and the address of the building in neat typewriter print.

Curious as to how he'd ended up with Bunny's mail he reached for the plain envelope first.

Inside was a single sheet of paper and on the paper there were three lines.

_**"When the parents came home from Church All their children were gone.**_

_**They searched and called for them, They cried and begged, But it was all to no avail.**_

_**The children have never been seen again"**_

A chill went down his spine as he read it and he flung it onto his desk, a spare thought of Kaede going missing flittering across his mind before he banished it. Neither Bunny nor the secretary looked up as he sighed and it wasn't till he slid his seat back and stood up that his blonde partner finally reacted.

"Where are you going?" Bunny asked, looking cross. Tiger just pasted on a bored expression and a lazy grin as he backed toward the door.

"Ah nowhere!" He waved one hand, placating, as the other groped for the door handle. "I just need to go grab a drink, I'll be right back!" And then, ignoring Bunny's angry shout (and before anyone could stop him) he spun around, yanked open the door and booked it. He laughed to himself as he raced down the hall, past startled office workers and down toward the lobby.

Another successful escape!

"Oh, hello Tiger." The sudden greeting behind him made him turn around in a hurry and he found himself blinking down at one of the small techs that usually flanked Agnes in the recording booth. With red framed glasses and brown hair tied up in a ponytail he was suddenly reminded of Kaede once more. The smaller woman was rarely seen outside the booth.

"Oh, hey Mary." He grinned awkwardly, one hand going to hold his hat in a nervous gesture. The younger woman's eyes looked him over speculatively, one eye going to the corridor where he'd come from.

"Skipping out on work again huh?" She asked, her expression suddenly more playful, like the serious look she'd worn hadn't existed. Tiger just laughed.

"Um, yes?" He half admitted like a scolded child and the tech giggled and poked him.

"Well you should hurry up if you want to do anything, don't forget Agnes wants all the heroes on standby tonight for filming!" Tiger felt a flash of relief for not being dobbed in and his grin widened.

"Alright!" He called over his shoulder. "I'll see you later then!" and then he was around a corner and out of sight.

* * *

The choppers were still floating around in the skies recording the aftermath of the latest arrest when Tiger heard it.

They'd been filming for that evening's episode of Hero TV and like always Bunny had made the arrest. Tiger's powers hadn't been up to scratch in a long time and these days a lot of his points came from helping the civilians and making rescues. Bunny was the one who always got the big points. He tried not to ruminate over the fact, knowing that it would do him no good, but he was glad for the distraction the cry for help offered.

Looking quickly to see if Bunny or any of the others had noticed he quickly darted down into the dark alley (with only a quick message sent to Cain so that he could let Agnes know later when it was safe).

Through the murky shadows he could almost see the form of someone attacking a woman before a figure suddenly leapt out of the darkness, clad in featureless black, he almost didn't see them as a fist came careening out of nowhere and the shadows surged, rising up like a living organism to surround him as the fist made contact and knocked him senseless.

A second fist traced another path through the shadows and then all he saw was black.

* * *

Tiger moaned.

His arms and shoulders hurt, his head was fuzzy and he couldn't for the life of him activate his powers.

He felt so weak.

In the darkness a being of pure shadow moved, flickering in and out of sight with the slow blinking of a red light somewhere outside the tiny barred window that gave the room it's ventilation from high up on the wall behind him. Every now and then the construct would come forward, holding out a straw for him to drink from and Tiger did, knowing that any attempt to fight or trick this creature was useless.

When he'd first tried kicking it, his foot had simply gone right through.

Eventually, even though there'd been silence for hours Tiger looked at the faintly visible lens of the camera in the corner of the room.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

There was no response from the shadowy being, or even any indication that he'd been heard.

Tiger resigned himself to more hopeless silence when suddenly a holographic screen flickered to life, scrolling text that Kotetsu read aloud just so he could hear a voice.

_"What would you do for the ones you love, Wild Tiger?" _

He blinked.

That was an easy question.

"Anything." He responded honestly and without hesitation. The text wiped from the screen and a few minutes later another message took its place.

_"But what would they do for you?_"

The message was an ominous one and the more he thought on it, the greater his feeling of dread became.

"This isn't about me is it."

The screen flickered out, leaving the room in shadow once more as the red light flickered outside the tiny window and the black creature came forward with its straw again.

And he worried. Frowns creasing his face as he thought over the whole ordeal with a crime fighters mind and slowly began to puzzle over what was at stake. He was bait. Bait for someone he loved to find...

But who considered him a loved one?

He wasn't sure which of his friends was supposed to care.

* * *

A/N: Even more plot bunny's I shouldn't be starting. I just had to get this one out of my head before it took over. Mind you I'm having trouble continuing on what I've started but if someone else would like to do their own version of what happens after this point they're more than welcome... that said, I chose Tiger to be the victim because of all the characters of Tiger and Bunny he's the only one who really cared about the people pretty much 100% of the time. In the kidnapper's eyes, there was nothing they could throw at him that would put him down and like in Heavy Rain, the purpose is to make the seeker suffer for the victim... I don't see Tiger agonising much if it means he can save someone. :P

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


End file.
